


Meditação

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tilly não conseguia meditar.





	Meditação

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meditation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457238) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 17 - candlelight (luz de velas).

Tilly não conseguia meditar. Era menos um caso de não saber como, e mais um caso de ser quase fisicamente incapaz. Meditar era só ficar quieta e esvaziar a mente e todas aquelas coisas que ela nunca conseguiu dominar. Sua mente sempre estava indo rápido demais, mesmo quando não parecia estar indo a nenhum lugar em particular, e não tinha como acalmar o caos em silêncio. Pedir para ela fazer exercícios Vulcanos de meditação seria como pedir para ela fazer um elo mental, por mais que tentasse, e fizesse todos os movimentos certos, simplesmente não estava equipada para fazer isso, e terminaria parecendo tola e se sentindo ainda mais tola. Todos esses foram argumentos que usou para recusar os primeiros convites de Michael para meditar, apesar dela ter tentado antes de rejeitar a ideia completamente, então talvez isso explicasse porque Michael tinha parado de convidar ela.

Ainda assim, ela gostava de estar por perto quando Michael estava meditando, se ao menos conseguisse ficar quieta e não atrapalhar. Era um pouco de sorte se faria isso ou não, mas tentava não interromper, mesmo que de repente tivesse uma ideia legal para consertar um problema que a incomodou o dia inteiro ou encontrou uma possível forma de conectar duas novas descobertas tecnológicas. A verdade era, na maior parte desses casos suas ideias poderiam esperar, e Michael gostaria mais delas se não tivesse sido perturbada.

É claro, Tilly poderia deixar seu quarto para Michael enquanto ela meditava, mas ela gostava de assistir. Michael parecia tão calma entre as velas holográficas, a luz artificial de velas a única coisa iluminando o quarto. Mesmo que fossem hologramas, davam um certo aspecto ao quarto, e Tilly gostava de ver Michael assim, tão em paz, tão séria mas não de um jeito que dizia que um desastre estava por acontecer, mais como se ela fosse mais sábia do que a sua idade, e Tilly sabia que era verdade. E Michael não se importava com ela ali, se TIlly ao menos tentasse ficar quieta.

Apesar de suas diferenças, gostavam da companhia uma da outra. Mesmo que a princípio parecessem diferentes demais para trabalhar juntas, o tempo tinha mostrado que podiam ser amigas, e mais. Agora, nenhuma delas conseguia imaginar não partilhar aquele espaço, e era por isso que Michael tinha recusado a chance de conseguir seu próprio quarto quando lhe foi oferecido. Elas pertenciam juntas.


End file.
